Difference With Dreams And Reality
by Mortis Diablous
Summary: Lately Sena's been having wet bed problems. When will it stop? hirusena, hirumaxsena
1. Chapter 1

YAY! Chapter one is ready! Today I bought cream puffs. *hands some to mamori*

Music: Dang Dang by ZZ (Ooh~ Eyeshield music! Yay…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, this is purely fan made. I'm not making any money out of this (Oh how I wish)

Lately everything has been different, in a weird way. He found himself thinking of only one thing- one person. (or maybe one demon?) What happened? Did he bump his head? Why? Hiruma Youichi. Why would he invade his head and send him spiraling into the dirtiest of daydreams? Was it the way Hiruma's eye would lock on him or was it cause he was 'the charming upperclassmen?' no it was more like 'the dashing upperclassmen with _that _devilish smile'.

Thinking of this made the poor boy sigh as he looked up and saw the board full of numbers and variables. He sighs again. He had practice in a few hours. Today is going to be a long day.

- - -

There he was staring at the little brunette. His eyes trace the smaller boy's ass. Oops, was that a little drool? Yeah you must have guessed it by now. They're in the showers. The blonde swiftly grabbed the knob of the hot water and shut it off switching to the cold water. The sudden movement made the Sena look over. He started to blush at the sight of Hiruma's abnormally large package.

'_I better not dream about anything tonight…' _the smaller boy thought.

It was weird. How it was always the two of them who get left in the showers. But Hiruma didn't seem to mind so why should Sena? Because he has a big high school girl like crush on him? I think that's way. Unlike Sena, Hiruma seemed to have no reactions what so ever. Even though he had a burning desire to pin the boy and screw him silly. Oops the cold water isn't working anymore.

- - -

"Oof."

Sena lay in bed all red with the image of Hiruma's cock tattooed in his mind.

"I just hope I don't have anymore wet dreams" Sena said sighing. His eyes felt heavy. He was falling into a deep sleep. His eyes shut.

"_H-hiruma-san?!" he heard himself squeak. "Shut up peewee I'll make this painless." He looked around to see he was on a bed with Hiruma, nude. "W-wait Hiruma-san!" panic written all over his face "use my given name, fucking chibi." He muttered as he kissed the brunette's neck, licking up wards going to his ear where he nibbled on for a bit "Yo-youichi" the smaller boy moaned. Hiruma licked behind his ear-_

Shock. Something wet brushed the back of his ear. His sheets were damp. Sena jolted out of bed to find his beloved pit licking his ears. He sighed. He picked up pit and held him stroking him lightly. "So it was all a dream again huh pit? But … do you think he could like me? Even just a little?" pit just purred in his arms. " I should go change my sheets now…Now how will I look at him right?!" he blushes remembering there is practice tomorrow and after seeing Hiruma's 'awesome'(1) body… Sigh.

Good night Sena-chan, get lost of rest you'll need it and so will I 'cause im sleepy!

- - -

A/N: YA-HA! First chapter! Tell me what you think- and any suggestions?

(1) 'awesome' – I like that word. And yeah it made me laughed when I put it there o_O I'm such a freak…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Waaa The internet has been down and out!

Chapter two! This should be longer-

Thanks you for the R&R and stuff –

OH OH! Check my Profile! I put a link where you can download (for free) hirusena scans! I'm sharing the love! (There are different animes there too not just hirusena but yeah.)

Disclaimer: Still not owning, still not getting paid, but still writing!

Music: Know your Enemy by Green Day

"YA-HA! Run you shitty brats! Kekeke" Gun fire loud and clear. (can only be the work of Youichi Hiruma)

'Sweaty. Oh he looked so good when he runs. Those legs. Imagine, how good they'd be wrapped around my waist.' Hiruma watched as Sena ran his mouth slightly open. 'His lips look so soft imagine them on mine, better- on my pen-' the train of thoughts cut by the bell saying class is about to start. "Feh. Okay you lazy bastards! Get to class." The blonde demon yelled as he shot at the sky.

As soon as everyone was out of sight he headed for the clubhouse to get changed and grab his stuff. He heard something this made his elf (like) ears twitch.

It seems that the shower is running. Hmm. He takes a peek to see who its is. The smaller boy soaking in the shower's water his hair wet and falling on his angel like face, his mouth slightly opened eyes looking a little sleepy and oh his ass- Hiruma found himself staring too long, pants tighter.

Sena slowly turns his head around feeling eyes scan his body. He sees nothing. He could swear he was being watched. He shuddered as two arm wrap around his waist. "Oi, Kusi Chibi, didn't I say get to class?" the grip moved lower making the brunette gasp. "Ano, Hi-hiruma san, I was just going to showe-" cut off by the blonde's hand tracing the tip of his cock. A slight moan.

"KOBAYAKAWA!" a voice yelled

"Hieeee!!" he jumps as the teacher slaps a ruler on his desk. His hands falling on his lap. 'I-its da-damp!?' Sena could feel himself turn red from embarrassment from sleeping in class and wetting himself. Again. "I'm so-sorry, sir! umm.. May I please be excused?" he asked closing his eyes tight expecting the worse. "You may. Please refrain from sleeping in my class, any class for the matter." the teacher said slightly sighing waving Sena off.

He dashed off to the clubhouse. 'I'm sure I have extra pants in my locker.' Sena ran 'Why? I cant stop dreaming of him... It hurts, He would never like me back right?' He slammed the door open dashing for his locker and swinging it open. He found some clean stuff and threw the we- I mean dirty ones in the laundry bin. He slowly started to walk out of the casino like clubhouse, just then he noticed a figure seated in Hiruma's favorite spot. He looked so out of it. Hiruma sat there with a sports magazine. Since he didn't notice Sena, he left without a word. "Oi, fucking shrimp! It's rude to leave without saying 'goodbye'." Sena turned pink, 'So Hiruma san isn't _that_ out of it.' Sena peaked his head in the room "Umm. Goo-" cut off Hiruma seems to have known that Sena would come back 'cause his face was too-close-or-comfort to Sena's making the younger boy glup.

Hiruma leaned and kissed the brunette on the cheek. "Go." Sena ran hoping it wasn't just one of his wet dreams.

---

'Di-did H-hiruma san just kiss me?' It couldn't be a dream the brunette had felt the demon quarterback's not-so-soft lips on his cheek. This couldn't be a dream again right? Flushed. The brunette's train of thoughts came to a stand still. 'B-but what if he didn't mean it? It could have been a joke- or maybe our faces where to close? And the 'Go.' he said could be more like 'Get out of my face fucking peewee.' What if it meant nothing?' A sigh escaped His lips.

---

He slammed his ass back on the chair and pulled out his laptop and some sugar free gum. The dashing devil sat there as he chewed in the silence. It was a few minutes before practice started. The door opens as Kurita steps in. "Ah- Hiruma kun, umm… Sena kun said he won't be able to come to prac-" Hiruma threw his famous evil glare cutting off Kurita. Next move, Hiruma stood up walking over to the cage of his demon doggie, pulling out a small plastic zip lock labeled 'Sena Kobayakawa's hair'. Sniff. Sniff. Hiruma lets the wild dog loose breaking it's chain. "Find that fucking peewee!"

"Um Hiruma kun?" Hiruma gave him a 'nuh?' not really looking back at the lineman. "You didn't let me finish- I was going to say Sena kun won't be able to come to practice on time, he's on cleaning duty. You didn't have to have him chased down you know-" Hiruma's face changes from his normal I-don't-care face to the one where his mouth is open showing his fangs with a stupid yet evil look on his face. "You could have said so earlier damn fatty!" Hiruma crackled as he walked back into the clubhouse.

Tickatak tickatak. 'foot steps?' Sena could hear some one coming at him he turns. "Hiiiiieeeee!!!!!!!" He runs as the Devil's loyal mutt chased him down to the clubhouse. Sena headed for the door struggling with the handle for roughly three seconds and slamming it behind him. "Hiruma san!" Sena said almost whining in a girl fashion. "I tried to tell him" Kurita said looking a bit down that Sena had to run for his dear life. "Kekeke- Doesn't matter you're here now."

After around 3 minutes everyone was there. Sena didn't really want to look at Hiruma first till he got called to the clubhouse after everyone has gone. "Whats wrong fucking chibi?"

Game show time, choices?

A. Lie, say 'nothing'.

B. Tell him how you feel

C. Faint?

Okay lets try A. Lie, say 'nothing'

"Nothing Hiruma san." He was a bad lair to start with and Hiruma is the master at 'Spot the fucking lair game' "Spit it out Peewee." The blonde was staring holes at his head again.

Try two, B. Tell him how you feel

Hiruma repeated what he said. "Spit it fucking out NOW. Fucking peewee." Sena took a deep breath.

"Why'dyoukissme?andilikeyouandicantstopthinkingofyouitsdrivingmecrazy!

Ineedtoknowifyoucanreturnmyfeelings! Butiknowyoudontimsorryforbotheringyou!

Ifyouneverwanttospeaktomeagainiunderstand. Butpleasedontkillmeorhurtme."

Hiruma stared at him untangling the sentence. "I do return your damn feelings, _Sena." _'See he doesn't- wait' "YOU DO!?" Light headed. I think this is when option 'C.' kicks in.

The brunette. Faints.

"Kuso Chibi! Why'd you fucking faint!?" Hiruma picks him up bride style as laid him down on the sofa.

---

Late Night. Sena curled into Hiruma's warm hug. The blonde slowly slid his hand in the smaller boy's boxers gripping a really smexy (smexy haha) ass. A gasp. He slowly drew invisible shapes with his long demon like nails on the brunette's butt. A moan. They lay there.

"Goodnight fucking chibi" Hiruma muttered to the asleep/fainted Sena as he himself drifted off.

That pervert forgot to remove his hand…

---

A/N: Second Chapter! Yay. I'm not sure if I'll go on depends and well, tell me what you think (again) and if you want me to fix anything etc.

**Don't forget! I put a **_link_** on my profile where you can **_download _**some **_Hirusena scans_**. I put the **_list of the titles_** for the Hirusena just incase.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here we go chapter 3! Ah yeah I've been gone for sometime! (Family trip but I don't think you guess want to hear that story)

Disclaimer: Ah the sweet smell of… NOT owning~

Music: Nine in the Afternoon by Panic At The Disco

Sunlight seeped threw the window making a small brunette open his eyes. A yawn gently escaped his lips. 'I'm home? So it was all a bad dream?' The younger boy was about to get up when he felt a slight tug of his boxers. 'Please be Pit please be-' "Hiiiiieeeee!!!" 'How!? I feel my life spiraling into an never ending dark hole of injustice!' The thing that tugged on his boxers as he got up was no other than the Commander for Hell. One of The Devil's best spawn lay there, for once looking harmless. He wasn't smiling, a few blonde strands of hair were out of place and a small line of drool was on his face but he still looked really handsome. "So it wasn't all a bad dream? But he did say he liked me back-" After months of crushing on him and the long days of feeling hopelessly in-love with some who you thought will never love you back. Then this happened. Sena was lost in his own world of thought.

"Oi, Peewee."

Sena's head snapped to Hiruma's direction 'He's awake?!' "Uhm- Good morning Hiruma san." The brunette felt his voice sink in his throat. "Hi-hiruma san? How did you get in my house?" the younger boy knew his parents have been out and only he had a key to his house. "The fucking front door what else?" the blonde didn't seem like a morning person, and guess what. He isn't. "Oh… Ano, Hiruma san are you hungry?" Sena was kind of hungry seeing how the clock read 10 am. "Uhm Hiruma sa-" Sena was cut off by Hiruma who seems to have pulled him back onto the bed "Shut up. You keep going on and on with your fucking 'Hiruma san'" Hiruma said saying the last part in a _Sena like way_. The brunette stared at him for a while. "But that's your name. What do you want me to say?" Hiruma looked at him with a face that looked half asleep and another part of it looking like it didn't care. 'Hmm.. Sena seems like the type that would do anything. Hiruma kun or Youichi. Feh.' Even if the blonde won't say it he had a long want for the brunette it was just now that he decided the cold showers were not the answer. "Kuso chibi," you could tell from the tone of the demon's voice that he wanted something. "Uhm yes Hiru- Sir?" 'Oh great. Sir? Why didn't you think of something else? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.' The blonde quirked his eyebrow and smirked "Let's get some fucking breakfast."

---

They walked in silence. 'Oh look. This is the way to school.' "Uhm Hiruma san?" the brunette looked up at the blonde who seems to be ignoring him. "Hiruma san?" He said this a bit louder. He still didn't get an answer. A small sigh. "Sir?" the younger boy's voice seemed to have shook when he said that. He got a 'Nuh' as a half ass answer. "How about school?" Hiruma gave him a look that said 'we're skipping it'

---

'5:08 pm. We were out that long?' Sena looked around they were still in the mall and I don't think any of them remember why. "Hmm… _Sena_," this was said more seductively than needed. The brunette looked up at the blonde to show he was listening. "You know it's gonna be my fucking birthday soon" Hiruma said/lied looking at Sena with a 'are you gonna get me something' look. "Do you want anything for your birthday, Sir?" and just at that moment they were passing a store that seems to have caught Hiruma's attention. "As a matter of fact. I do."

---

A/N: Yay! Here is the fun part! I'll write different ending depending on the gift you pick! So pick the next chapter wisely. And Yes I know this is super short but I promise you the next chapter depending on what you pick will be better! I'll show you the choices ahead:

A. Dress

B. Lube (Haha o_O)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Oh and if anyone knows where to find more downloadable Hirusena scans, let me know my veins crave for them… [*dies of lack of Hirusena*]

Disclaimer: I don't own but the cool part is – oh look! Cookies! [*drools at a cookie*]

"As a matter of fact. I do."

"Well what do you want Hiruma san?"

"That."

The blonde seems to be pointing at a bottle of scented lube on the display window of a store. The younger boy squints his eyes a but to see it 'better'. The brunette's eyes suddenly widen.

"Lube!?"

"Yes, now run in there and get it for me. Unless you could always get me that." The blonde points at hand cuffs this time. "Or that." The finger has shifted to a whip.

"I'll get you the lube! Wait here. Don't buy any of that weird sexual stuff!"

"Don't worry, I have that shit already."

"Why!? When do you use it?!"

Hiruma lets out one of his evil crackles and slaps the brunette's ass signaling he should go buy it now before he goes in and buys half the store. The brunette makes his way to the store and grabs the bottle of scented lube and heads for the counter.

"Aren't you a bit young for sex?" the storekeeper asked seeing how Sena is not the tallest person.

"Oh, well this isn't really for me, it's a birthday gift for my friend." The brunette said pointing over to where Hiruma _was_ standing. "Hiiiieee! He moved!"

"We'll darling if I was your friend I wouldn't wanna stand there all day waiting for you. Would I? By any chance though is he that one over there?" the storekeeper points at the blonde demon looking around the store even if Sena told him to wait there. Like far over there. "Here you go sweetie, you friend looks like someone with a good sex drive, so goodnight." The storekeeper gave the brunette the lube and waved goodbye as the two left.

"Hiruma san?"

"We already decided you'll call me-" Hiruma left space in his sentence showing Sena he should know what to call him or he has a other thing coming his way.

"Sir- I'm sorry Sir, but I was going to ask you what's the lube for."

The blonde gives the brunette a face. One that says 'Are you stupid?' "Well, _Sena_, what is lube? It's a lubricant. What's lubricant for? Minimizing friction."

The way Hiruma put made it sound like he isn't gonna shove his abnormally large package up the younger boy's ass.

"Hey peewee, we have to stop by the clubhouse. I have to get something okay?"

"Sure."

The walk to the clubhouse was silent. It was weird though. The silence was the warm kind the kind when you're quite with someone you like to be with. It was weird for the brunette. His only crush- okay not only, he had crushes before. All of them turned him down. Like the girl in grade school… Or what's her face in middle school, well you get it none of them ever took time to get to know him or anything. But from all people it was Hiruma Youichi that 'kidnapped' him and gave him meaning the feeling of being a hero. He from all people made Sena stronger. He some how made Sena feel like he was needed. And he is the one who is now sharing the warm silence with him.

"Hir- Sir,"

"Mhm."

"Thank you."

A smile formed on the demon's lips. He looked down at the shorter boy and looked away again and said, "Say that when you have a reason to."

"But you are the reason… Woah- that sounded better in my head…" the brunette let out a weak and hallow laugh. Then he slightly blushed when he realized what he said.

"Feh. Save the crap."

"Huh?"

"Save the crap. If you're really thankful you can show me." A light chuckle from the older boy as he opened the door to the casino, er- I mean clubhouse. The blonde flipped the lights and walked in and started to check around the room. It was the first time Sena ever saw the blonde really look for something, every time he came in the blonde was all ready. He could hear the blonde mutter things like 'Where the hell is it' and 'Come out or I'll kill you'. It made the younger boy giggle to see Hiruma like that. It made him seem a bit more human. "Sir, I can help you look for it if you tell me what you're looking for." The brunette said sweetly with a cute smile.

"Damn, you're so cute." Just as that sentence finished the blonde's face changed to the 'I found it' face. "Oi, Chibi, I found it." The blonde said smirking.

"What did you find?"

Ignored. The taller boy seems to be checking outide. He smiles when he is sure its empty, no one was there but them.

[1]

"Hey, chibi, tonight I need you whatever I tell you to okay?"

"O-okay, but wh-"

"No questions. Now put this on."

The blonde handed Sena a black blind fold. Sena reluctantly put it on. It made everything dark, dark enough not to see anything. Then the brunette felt himself being lifted from the ground being carried, it reminded him about the first time they met being carried like that.

"H-hir-hiruma san! Where are you taking me?"

There was no answer but he heard something move, it sounded heavy, a trapdoor? That wouldn't be surprising. Hiruma always was kind of weird. Sena could feel they were going down a few steps. After getting sort of use to being carried he was put on a really cold metal table. It made the poor boy jump a bit. "Hiruma san? What is this?" the younger boy seemed kind of scared by now, one he couldn't see and two Hiruma stopped answering him. 'What's happening now? God the table is really cold. Wait what the-' after thinking for around twenty-one seconds the brunette fount the he has been strapped to the metal table. Restrains on his wrists and ankles. And now for the part Hiruma has been expecting minutes ago:

"Hiruma san!! What's this?! Get me out of it!! Hiiirrrruuummmaaa!!!" Sena started to freak out as if the demon was going to cut him open and eat his insides, but the said demon has other plans about the Chibi and _inside_.

"Don't you trust me, _Sena?_" It was weird hearing Hiruma say his real name made him stop yelling and relax a bit more. Until he felt something on his shirt, you could tell it was sharp. Shock ran through out the smaller boy's body making him freeze. And in one swift move the blade went up ripping the brunette's shirt in half. The blonde ripped the rest and threw it on the flood letting Sena's back fall on the cold metal making him gasp.

"Hi-hiruma sa-"

"Shut up, I waited long enough, and I can tell you now: cold showers are NOT the fucking answer anymore."

And with that the brunette was speechless, yes the brunette had numerous dreams about this but- oh frack it, Hiruma was right cold showers are not the answer anymore. But when was The Commander From Hell ever wrong anyways? There's no way out of this now and the brunette knew it, so enjoy it while it lasts right?

Sena leaned foreword and placed a kiss on the blonde's lips telling him he's right. The blonde smirks and takes this as a 'go' sign. The kisses started of tame and sweet but after a few of those the older boy stared nibbling on the younger boy's lips making him gasp. The blonde took the chance and slid his tongue in the warm cavern called a mouth. A spidery hand slides its way down the brunette's naked chest. Up and down. Then he found the 'red button' and played with it till it was as hard as a rock. As he did that his mouth has moved from the small boy's mouth to his neck sucking and licking. Pleasure rushed through the brunette's body. The said brunette lets out a nice sexy moan.

"Mmm… So fucking tasty…" The blonde seems to be lost in his own world as well his is mouth moves lower and lower on the helpless boy. The demon fumbles with the zipper but gets it undone sliding them down along with the younger boy's boxers. Sena's bare body fell upon the cold surface one more time it was warmer now though.

"Hiruma, can you remove the blindfold… and your clothes?..."

A devilish smirk from the blonde as he removed the blindfold. The room was dim but the brunette was able to make out the background. It looked like a torture room. There he was on a metal table strapped down. The walls where gray and plain. There was a metal table beside them on it the lube Sena bought, a whip, packaging tape, the blade Hiruma used to cut the younger boy's clothes, there was also hand cuffs. It scared the brunette a bit then he noticed a almost naked Hiruma infront of him all that's left was for him to slide off the damn boxers and he did then got on top of the brunette.

"Better?"

"Uhm- No."

The demon looked a bit confused till his brain got the message. He leans foreword and ravishes the smaller boys mouth as his one of his hands work on getting lube on it. Success. He slides one finger in the brunette.

"Huh? Hey Chibi. Why is this hole stretched?"

A blush runs all over the brunette. Either way the answer _will_ be embarrassing. And no he hasn't had intercourse yet. So the answer is,

"Uhm... You see Hiruma san- I… When SometimesI_touchmyself_whenithinkofyouandone_okaynotonebutafewtimes_butthatsnotthepointanywaysiwould_sticksomethingin_there. There! I said it!" The brunette turns beet red and looks a away.

"No shit." The blonde's eyes widen slightly {2} as he shoves another digit in the brunette rubbing inside next a scissor movement. A third digit enters. Now going in and out. In and out. It slides over's Sena's happy spot. The brunette moans into the on going kiss that has been happening for sometime now. Hiruma moves down to Sena's neck so the boy can breathe. He bites the younger boy's neck. His sharp teeth seems to have punctured the soft skin of the smaller boy making him gasp a bit.

"Hiruma? Are you a vampire by chance?" Sena mentally slapped himself for asking such a stupid question.

"Hmm. Depends what you mean. For blood? Heck no- I'm a vampire that feeds of sex." The blonde said teasingly as he licked the new bite mark on the brunette's neck.

"Hiruma! That's not funny!"

This made Hiruma chuckle. When the '_sex vampire'_ realized all his actions stopped he went back to work he removed his fingers making Sena moan in the displeasure.

"Don't worry kitten you got a _bigger_ thing coming"

Sena blushed so hard every time Hiruma made a comment like that. The brunette held on the straps that held him to the table as the quarterback entered him in one big thrust it made Sena scream in ecstasy. In and out. Harder and Faster. In time the brunette was pushing back down with the blonde's thrusts.

"Hi-hiruma san I'm going to c-come." The brunette's voice was shaking.

"Wait for me. P-please."

A rare please. How could Sena say no now?

"O-okay Hiruma s-san."

Then the demon smiled and thrusted hard to hit the happy spot. The brunette moaned loudly. The blonde pulled back and slammed the spot hard again and again making the brunette scream.

"Scream my _given_ name, Chibi."

The blonde pulled back around two inches and slammed the younger boy's prostate dead on.

"Youichi!"

That's all Hiruma needed an he came inside the tied up victim as Sena spilled all over them.

They stayed that way for a while till the blonde got up. And started for the door.

"Uh- Hiruma san. What about me?" the brunette had those puppy dog eyes on who could say no to that? You tell me.

"No. You stay here. I'm not finished with you tomorrow I have something for you."

"Hiruma san!" Sena whined as he pulled on the restrains

"I was only joking Damn Chibi." The blonde pulled out an injection with light green liquid in it.

"Hiruma san? Whats tha-"

Hiruma injected him with some unknown liquid and he blacked out.

"I can't have you finding out where I took you now could I?" the demon said to the unconscious brunette. He let out one of his evil laughs and walked out.

- - -

_{1} Ah this is the part where my brain died for a very, very, VERY long time so I decided I'll throw in a retarded thought and just go with the flow. Stupid brain making Hiruma weird-er than needed… _

_{2} Thank god for healing note my inspiration- ahaha_... _;;'

Mace: There, all done. Sorry for the wait. Now I picked ending 'B' but as a treat this will continue one chapter longer for tomorrow's plans right Hiru-san?

Hiruma: Feh. Shut up shitty brat.

Mace: Mean old ass. Anyways. Thank you for reading! R&R would be nice. Since this is like really my first smutt thingy. Yeah.

Sena: You know, you made Youichi kun kind scary here.

Mace: When isn't he scary? But good point but I'm a freak this way.

(Edit: I went around it cause I finished late at night and I found the stupidest typos. The 'v' and 'r' button are so far away! What's wrong with me? And I'm such a freak for writing this, dumb brain.)


	5. Chapter 5

Ah! Yes evil school is here! So my fanfic-ing will not be as frequent but I love you guys so I'll keep you up on my stuff I need to do before I die list. Here is Hiruma's next attack! And who doesn't love a naughty Hiru-san?

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 but I do own Dleihseye 12! Just kidding I suck too much to own haha-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today sucks. Sucks in many ways possible. Today sucks eggs that's all there is to it. Well the day sucked so far. _So far-_

So first, to kick off the day the brunette woke up in some unknown place stripped to the bum. After that he remembers that he had wild and sort of creepy sex with the blonde quarterback. Oh and the day just begun. Anyways, the brunette finds himself trying dresses for Hiruma.

"Try this one."

The brunette tried to giving him the puppy eyes his brown eyes looking as sweet as possible. "You look so fuckable when you do that" the demon said as he ran his hand down the younger boy's spine making the younger boy shudder but quickly snapping back saying: "I'll put it on!" Sena dashed for the changing room and started to put the damned dress on. He came out after eight whole minutes of pure struggle. He was in a white and baby blue Maid dress. There was a chocker on his neck colored light blue. The dress was short but still made Sena look innocent. Hiruma looked at him and had the brunette spin around reviling the dress had a big blue ribbon to match the dress at the back. Hiruma gave a smirk but then his face went back into thought for around ten secondds before he said

"Take it off."

"Wh-whaa-what!?"

"I don't like that one."

"Hiruma san how many of these do I have to try on?"

The blonde shrugged and waved him off.

"But Hiruma!" Sena was back to whining in his girlish voice. The storekeeper brought out another dress this one was pale yellow with a green apron on it this one came with white long socks and the sleeves were more rufflely than the first one. "Would you like to try this one, Sirs?" the blonde grabs the dress from her and tosses it to Sena. "Try that one." The brunette stares as the older boy walked up to the storekeeper and told her something about helping them pick a dress the storekeeper smiled and giggled as she walked over to Sena. 'This is going to be a very VERY embarrassing afternoon…"

_Seven Girly Dresses Later_

"Uhm are you sure you want me to come out?" the brunette was hiding in the dressing room behind the blood red curtain. "Don't make me go in there." The blonde said teasingly. The brunette made one of his whining sounds as he threw back the velvet curtains. The storekeeper giggled as if she has just dressed up her favorite doll as for Hiruma? Oh his pants got tighter. The dress they have just thrown on the brunette was a tight-on-the-waist dress with short ruffled sleeves. This white dress came with a pink bonnet with white ruffles on its sides. There was a light bubble gum like pink apron. The back part was white lace holding the dress together. The skirt was short, about two inches below his penis. For this one the brown hair boy had to remove his boxers (due to lack of skirt) and put on female underwear, the pink one that comes with the dress.

"See Hiruma? It doesn-"

"You look beddable now. We'll take dress and whatever comes with the fucking thing."

The storekeeper put everything in a shopping bag and Hiruma paid while Sena put on his normal clothes. "Don't forget!" Sena looked at her with a confused look. "Don't forget what?"

"Don't forget, condoms are you friend, and it looks like you'll be needing one _Mr. Beddable_. Teehee." The bouncy storekeeper waved goodbye as they walked out of the store.

'Its cold outside tonight…' the poor brunette was shaking on the walk home as he silently thought to himself. 'But really why'd he have to buy this stupid dress! Why'd I even let him! But… It doesn't seem that bad… But WHY THE DRESS!'

"What?" the blonde demon stood there mildly confused, the brunette seems to have said the last part a bit, not in his head.

"N-nothing Hi-hiruma san!"

'Damn chibi… Looks so cute when he's scared…'

"So you're saying you don't want to wear the dress?"

The Commander From Hell gives a slight glare and a very faint pout to the brunette stirring up guilt and fear into the younger boy's body

"N-no! I'm not saying that! I want to wear it! Wait! Did I just say I _want_ to wear that?" Sena turns red and looks away. The blonde pulls him closer and holds his hand as they walk home, more of Sena's home though.

'Hiruma san is so mean and twisted…'

---

_At home_

The setting was in Sena's room. The brunette has just come out from the bathroom to change into the dress now Sena comes with props! A tray to make him look more of a slave to the blonde than he already was. Hiruma was seated on the younger boy's bed with that _I'm the Boss_ look plastered on his face.

The blonde licked his lips, his eyes traveling up and down the running back's body.

"Hiruma-san! Stop staring at me like that!" Sena flushed and held the tray up to cover his chest. Hiruma would just not stop staring!

"No today you're my fucking slave and my your fucking master. Is that clear _fucking slave?_" The blonde seems to be enjoying this.

"Understood fucking master." Said with a bit of sarcasm/insult from the younger boy voice

"Am I getting attitude from my fucking slave?" the self-proclaimed master has moved from the bed to in front of the brunette. Looking down at the shorter boy baring his shark like teeth. "Don't make me punish you, _fucking slave."_ The brunette feels a hand slid up his thigh.

"N-no Master."

"Get me water and sugar free gum."

"We don't have gum down stairs, Sir but I can get you water."

"We're going to the store then fucking slave."

"Everyone is going to be staring at me Master!"

"So?"

"You're impossible! You're crazy!"

Sudden silence.

"Hmm… You attitude is acting up again… I think its time to punish you, fucking slave. You've been a naughty chibi you know that."

The blonde picked up the brunette and threw him onto the bed and slowly crawled up on top of him. "W-wait! Hiruma san!"

"What the fuck now!? You keep ruining the fucking moment! Do you want me to fuck you out of the blue or something!? Cause if you did I could have fucked you in front of that sales lady just cause I fucking felt like it!"

"Its not that Hiruma san! It's just… I'm not sure…" The brunette shifted in his spot. 'Its weird. For once I have Hiruma san on my bed with me and it's not a dream. I think.'

A sigh passes the blonde's lips as he gently runs his finger thru Sena's soft brown hair. In that small moment in time the demon looked sweet.

"You looks so cute in that dress…" the blonde's world seemed to tickle the ear of the younger boy making him smile and blush.

'I never thought it would be this way. He's waiting for me now? Since when was Hiruma san this sweet?' The brunette wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and pulled himself up to kiss him. They're lips touched. It was a short one but it felt good. It felt so right on so many levels. The demon like boy leaned foreword and kissed the brunette. This one lasted longer. Sena felt a tongue trace his lips, in his many wet dreams this would happen and his mouth would open so using that as a reference he slowly opened his mouth allowing the blonde's tongue to roam his mouth. Hiruma started to nibble on the younger boy's lower lip making sure his sharp teeth don't hurt his kitten. Sena gasped when this happened it seemed to have made Hiruma happy though.

"Hiruma I think I'm ready now…"

Lights off.

Pants off.

_The next day the brunette couldn't sit right. This was a problem seeing how there's classes. Poor Sena chan._

A/N:

The End.

This is the last chapter to the damn thing.

Sorry it took so long to get this put I have school and its not much fun. I have a control freak for a teacher! Its like "FUCK YOU! SHUT UP!" urgghhh.

Anyways. I hoped you enjoyed the story if you want me to write more stories R&R me on an idea so I can get started.

Peace out home dawgs!

"_Guitar Hero is like life, you miss some you hits some. As long as you don't fail, you rock."_

_-Mace-_


End file.
